Liquorice Lock
Liquorice Lock, also known as''' Licorice Lock, Liquorice X, Liquorice Cage, or '''Locked Candy is a blocker in Candy Crush Saga. It is somewhat common in the game, and is quite a difficult blocker to get rid of, especially when there are lots of them. The blocker looks like a locked door, with liquorice surrounding the outside of the square and an X-formation over the candy. These blockers appear officially as the new element in episode 4, Chocolate Mountains, but make a premature appearance in level 25. In Dreamworld, it is introduced earlier in level 15. Liquorice lock blockers work similar to Marmalade in that they have a candy below it. Candies with a liquorice lock over them can't be moved. The blocker can be removed by a special candy effect or by being able to match the candy under the blocker with two other candies of the same colour. Appearances Properties If the candy under the blocker is matched, it will only be considered as "released from captivity", meaning that it will not disappear, but you will still get 60 points. It will also won't destroy any blockers beside the opened locked candy, nor will it disappear if a special candy is used. Not even a colour bomb. In fact, only toffee tornadoes or Moon Struck can destroy the locked candy in one go. Trivia *These blockers are significantly harder to deal with than Liquorice Swirls, yet the liquorice swirls are introduced later. *This blocker is one of the reasons that past version of level 65 and the current version of level 70 are hard. *Level 393 is the one hundredth level to contain liquorice lock blockers. *They can keep Candy Bombs, Mystery Candies, and Special Candies captive. **However, there was a glitch that if a candy was matched with a special candy on mobile, the special candy would activate. It was fixed later, but this is the reason level 677 was harder. *The differences between Liquorice Locks and Marmalade is that Marmalade usually protects special candy and Marmalade can also be broken by a match made adjacent to it. *Liquorice Locks protect normal candies, although some of them protect Candy Bombs or Chameleon Candies. On Level 677, striped candies are also seen under licorice locks. *In Level 397 and 514, the locks over the special candies used to function like marmalade rather than locked candies. This has since been fixed. *A Jelly Fish that hits a Liquorice Lock will not remove a layer of the jelly beneath it. It will only remove the lock. *The official name is "Liquorice Lock", as you can see it at the photo in the gallery. Notable Levels with Liquorice Locks *'Level 25' - 1st level appearance *'Level 65' - The former hardest level in the game *'Level 393' - 100th level *'Level 440' - The level with the most locked Candy Bombs *'Level 472 V1' - The level with the most locked candies *'Level 677' - The first level with special candies underneath. Gallery Licorice X.jpg|A green candy locked in the licorice lock 210px-Level_65_2.png|Locked Candies on Level 65. Names.jpg|LOOK AT THE LOCKED CANDY! IT'S CALLED "LIQUORICE LOCK"! 440fb.png|Level 440 472fb.png|Level 472 Category:Elements Category:Blockers Category:Blockers with glitches